1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ultrawide band communication, and specifically to the provision and delivery of ultrawide band communication services via wireless delivery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research efforts in ultrawide band (UWB) apparatus were initiated in military research laboratories in the United States and Europe in the 1950s-1960s. The military's primary interest was development of UWB technology as a means of “seeing” through trees and other obstructions that would not be possible utilizing conventional radar systems.
Ultrawide band uses very short duration pulses, in the billionths or trillionths of a second duration, which provides excellent range resolution at a lesser cost than conventional radars. Each pulse covers several gigahertz of radio spectrum, with information being transmitted by modulating the timing, amplitude, polarity, or other aspect of the pulses. The location of an object, to within centimeters, is inferred utilizing methods employed in conventional radars, e.g., echo return timing, target triangulation, and the like. This precise location technology has been demonstrated in automotive collision warning systems, through-wall sensing applications, soil-characterization, and industrial level measurement, amongst others.
Until recently, UWB was constrained by regulatory restrictions in the United States and abroad. However, with the relaxation of these regulations, and the inclusion of UWB into communication standards, interest from the private sector has expanded to transfer this technology into commercial production. One particular area where UWB commercialization may be viable is in the field of high-speed communications. While conventional UWB methods and systems may be suitable for military uses, such implementations do not yet meet the needs of commercial communications applications, including robust customer delivery, scalability, ease of maintenance, flexibility, and overall system and service operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved ultrawide band methods, systems, and devices that may be deployed in commercial applications.